Tonight Is Ours
by ArsenicIcing
Summary: One shot. Tyki and Allen meet at night, and something unexpected happens. Contains anime/manga spoilers.


Notes: *[**I combined parts from both the anime and manga,** I hope it's not too confusing. The parts without quotation are lyrics from the song "Blacklisted Me" by Reprobate Romance. The text in quotation is Tyki speaking, except the last part where it's clearly stated that it is another character. This **contains spoilers** if you haven't finished the anime, or read the latest chapters of the manga. **If you haven't read/watched DGM recently, it may not make sense. **You also have to know some background details about what's been going on recently. I'm hoping the lyrics portray some feelings between characters, and that it is enjoyabe. Thanks for reading.]*

You told me that you and I weren't so different. After all this time, we really aren't that different? I can't believe that. I can't accept it. Somethings have changed, that's for sure. So quickly, I feel like I may have just lost everything I've ever worked for. The people who were closest to me, they're all gone so quickly and it's all my fault. I can't put them in danger, so I have to leave. I don't have a choice. Now you're here; right as my whole world is changing.

We're not so different?

What is it that's the same?

Tell me.

That way you look at me. You're the only person I've ever been terrified of, in my entire life.

Suddenly I can't breathe.

Kissing you in the dark, where no one can see, because I could never let them find out. I feel like I'm betraying all those I ever called "friend." They would feel so betrayed but maybe they do already.

This isn't just any kiss. If we have souls I'm sure they're touching, mixing, finding out more about each other, like were are right now, underneath the stars. I feel like I have always know, that part of you always wanted this. I think I might have too. I just need someone; something, that I could call mine. I need this. Soon I'll have to keep running. I have to do my best to hide. I'm so lucky I have the arch on my side, and that I can still use it. I guess that just proves their point though. I have a Noah inside me.

When I break our kiss, I can't help but stare into your eyes.

_You know you're hell behind your beautiful eyes,__  
__a feeling I can't fight._

"Tyki..."

What's changed?

I never thought I would long to feel your lips against mine. I want your hands all over me. This hot, burning sensation. It's not just the innocence; it everything I've ever felt in my entire existence, all consuming me at once. It's painful, it's bliss, ecstasy and my curse all at once.

This can't be right. You and I. What happened to the memories of your hand through my chest, your grip around my beating heart? What about when you locked me in with you, inside of an airless chamber, crushing me? I prevailed, only to purify everything you were. I didn't want to leave you. You were human for once. Really human. I thought I had won. Here we are again, and I can feel myself losing control. You always know how to get to me; to the deepest part of me.

_You saw me then I was so perfectly blind,__  
__a love I'll never find._

It took so long to really understand all of you. Neither Akuma nor Human, why would you follow him?

None of that matters anymore. Even if I fight them, fight you, the place I've called home for the last few years, is not longer mine. I'm not one of them anymore, so what am I? I'm considered a Noah now, right? I'm not of them anymore...

_I don't know who we are  
or what we'll ever be,_

I've only felt this lost one other time.

_so listen when you feel your heart skip a beat._

_**Mana...**_

I'm struggling with what's wrong and right...

The promises I made...

How do I keep them all now?

_We're just a falling star,__  
__we're just a broken seed.__  
__And when an ocean parts,__  
__will you wanna sink our dreams?_

"_Come away with me, Allen. You know I can save you from this._"

"I...I can't do that."

What If I just go with him...

I can't! I can't do that. I can't chose them, after all I've done. I just can't...

"_Allen..."__  
_  
"I'm sorry, Tyki."

He won't say anything else. I can't look at him. We've been standing here for too long...

I can feel him, running after me. I can't let him catch me. Apocryphos...!

"_Allen..."_

_So if we fall apart,  
will I ever haunt your dreams?  
I don't know who we are  
or what this means_

"_I love you, Allen."_

"...I know."

"_Then take my hand. Come with me."_

"I can't!" More tears. How can I stop them now?

"_We'll kill him. You'll be safe with us. I love you. Now take my hand."_

What if I'm running forever? How long could I keep away from him? How would this do me any good? What if they just want to kill me too? What if this is just about the 14th...

_You left me here without a breath or goodbye,__  
__you never even tried._

"_I've always needed you."_

Too close. Apocryphos. My body feels like it's on fire. I won't be able to take it much longer. I have to go now. The ark opens.

"I'm sorry..." I hope he understands. When I look back, Tyki is gone.

Lenalee runs towards me. __

"_Please, don't leave! Don't go!"_

"I'm sorry."

I can't take any chances. I leave and close the ark immediately. I can't let anyone follow me.


End file.
